The NightDog
by cubicslady
Summary: After taking Wolf to the vet, Nightwing gets sick and then goes missing. On the search for him, Batgirl finds a puppy and decides to keep it until she can find its owner as a way to keep her mind off her missing friend. But this mysterious blue-eyed puppy does everything BUT! STORY CURRENTLY UP FOR ADOPTION


**GOTHAM**

**May, 29 2015**

"Senior year is almost over!" Dick Grayson yelled, stretching his arms to go behind his head. Barbara and him were walking home together, book bags in hand and smiles on their face.

"I can't wait! Bruce and I were going to- Barbara?" Dick looked over to see that his friend had not been listening to him, instead she had stopped walking and stared into a pet shop. A brown puppy looked up to her, it's paws on the window, her hands meeting it behind glass.

"Dick, look at that face. It's so cute! I want a puppy so incredibly bad!" She looked him in the eye, a dreamy smile across her face. Dick raised an eyebrow, looking at the puppy and then to her,

"Babs, I know it may seem like a good idea now, but I'm pretty sure if you got a dog it wouldn't go well."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Think about it, you're always busy and you live in an apartment. How will you take care of it?"

"I can-" Barbara and Dick both looked at their beeping watches.

A mission.

"Don't think this argument isn't over." Barbara said as she poked Dick in the chest.

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**May, 31 2015**

"Hey, Wolf is looking better."

Superboy sat next to his pet, stroking his fur. Wolf whined, looking Nightwing in the eye.

"Or not."

Superboy gave an aggravated sigh, "I don't know what to do! He's never acted like this before."

"Maybe you should take him to see a vet," Batgirl chimned from the couch, M'gann and her had just arrived from a stealth mission in Bialya, to say they were exhausted was an understatement.

"Vet?" M'gann tiredly questioned, her head hanging off the armrest and her body sprawled everywhere else.

"It's where you take your pet when it gets sick or hurt, like-"

"An animal hospital correct? I remember now, we used to have something like that back on Mars."

Superboy got up quickly,

"We need to take him then! Right now!"

"Wow, wow, hold on," Beast Boy stopped Superboy in his tracks, "I thought you had to go with Superman on some mission thing?"

"That can wait."

"Why don't Nightwing and I just take Wolf," Robin said entering the room, "You're talking about taking your dog to the vet right?"

"But-"

"C'mon Sups, Superman needs you and we have Wolf covered. We will contact you if it's anything serious." Nightwing out a reassuring hand on Conner's shoulder. He half wondered why he was volunteered to take Wolf with Tim but quickly brushed the idea out of his head.

"Fine."

**HAPPY HARBOUR PET CLINIC**

**May 31, 2015**

A sun-glass disguised Dick Grayson and Tim Drake entered the hospital. Wolf, who managed to make it there, awkwardly walked in. The place was bleached white, as if new, and completely vacant.

"It said Open on the door," Tim said looking behind the desk.

"Hello!" Dick yelled, tapping the bell, "I guess it's empty." Turning around, Tim took a hold of Wolf's leash.

"It's okay buddy, we will come back tomorrow."

"Ah but you can stay today!" A voice said from behind the desk, "Sorry, I was in the back taking care of a few patients. How may I help you?" Dick didn't like the way this man talked, his voice was suspicious, a creepy low tone. Tim eyed the man,

"Our dog is sick and we were hoping you could tell us why..."

The man looked down to Wolf, his eyebrow raised highly, "Quite a big dog you have there."

"Special breed." Dick said quickly.

"Well! Lets have a look in the back! Sally! Sally, come and take care of the owners, I will diagnose the dog." The man left as a woman entered the room. Dick and Tim took a seat in the waiting hall,

"Why can't we go back there with the doctor?" Tim asked, Sally got out a plant spray and started to mist a few fake plants. Dick silently observed, wondering if he should grab Wolf and run out, lying to Connor and say it was closed. Before his thought could go further, a spray of liquid came across his face, catching him off guard and he fell over. Quite an amusing site to Tim who had rarely seen the acrobat lose his balance.

"Oh! Sorry sir! I completely missed the plant behind you!"

Dick grumbled, but before he could put in his two cents the man walked in with Wolf. A completely healthy and normal Wolf.

"Your dog just had a stomach flu, nothing a little medication and shot couldn't handle."

"Thank you! Bye!" Tim said quickly, grabbing Dick and Wolf as he left. Once they were well down the street Dick commented,

"That was suspicious. The plastic plant wasn't even behind me, it was behind you!"

"I couldn't agree more about the suspicious part. Should we get them checked out?"

"No, we still have to go over what Batgirl and Miss Martian found on their mission. Besides, if we get everyone we think is weird background checked like Bruce does-"

"We would get paranoid?"

"Something like that."

**BATCAVE**

**June 2, 2015**

"Alfred is that you?" Barbara Gordon asked as she heard the door open. Turning around she found herself surprised,

"Oh! Dick, I thought you went with Batman on the Dr. Freeze mission in the south."

"No, he sent me back for some reason. Were you expecting Alfred?"

"Yeah, actually. He is supposed to be bringing me a few files to upload onto the computer."

"You mean these?" Dick walked over to Barbara and handed her the files, their fingers brushing together. Barbara blushed slightly and turned back to the giant computer quickly, making Dick smile at her antics. H e took a moment to look over her screen. In one corner was the file uploader, in the other...

"What are you searching for?"

"Puppies."

"Babs, I thought I already told you why getting a puppy was a bad idea," he said as he rolled his eyes. It was so typical of her to go out of her way to prove him wrong.

"I don't care what you say, I am getting a dog!"

"Who is going to take care of it if you are on a mission!" Dick began to feel unstable on his feet.

"Why are you so- Dick? Oh my God, Dick!" Barbara jumped to where Dick had fallen over, putting his head onto her lap she called Alfred over on the portable intercom.

"Babs...I'm...fine." He said between pants, Barbara shook her head.

"Well atleast we know why Bruce sent you back. Why didn't you tell us you were sick?"

"I'm not...sick!"

"Oh, that's why."

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**June 4, 2015**

"Hey, sis! Have you seen Nightwing? He promised to show me how to do a sweep kick," Garfield asked M'gann in the briefing room. She looked from the hologram screen to the green boy, a smile on her face

"No I haven't. I can help you look for him though, he was in here earlier. I don't know how up to fighting he is right now though."

"What do you mean?"

"Batgirl said that he got sick a couple of days ago, maybe he is in-" Suddenly Bumblebee came running in, her boyfriend not far behind her.

"The Harbour is under attack by some robot!" She said hastily, M'gann and Garfield looked at eachother and then at her. Soon enough their whole team was there, Nightwing included.

"Okay, Alpha team take the Bio-ship. Beta will take the Sphere. Gamma I want you to make sure all the citizens are safe. Let's go!" Nightwing said to the team.

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**June 5, 2015**

"Has anyone seen Nightwing?" Garfield asked a few members in the living room. Batgirl and M'gann looked up from their cooking in the kitchen.

"Not since the battle yesterday," Connor said from the couch. Robin paused his game and walked over to Garfield.

"I'll help you look for him, I know he isn't at the Batcave so he has to be around here somewhere."

As they left M'gann looked at the worried Batgirl. Putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, M'gann said,

"Don't look so worried, he IS the protege of Batman."

"I know, it's just that I've never seen him so sick before and now the thought of him going missing-"

"He isn't missing. You know what, he is probably showing Garfield how to do a sweep kick right now!"

"I hope you're right."

* * *

I'm sorry if the ending seems rushed, but I hope you liked the story entirely :)

There is only going to be like 3-4 chapters to this thing so it won't take very long to write and upload.


End file.
